Eruo
The Eruo, also known as "The Scourge", are a nomadic insectoid army. History The Eruo were the original inhabitants of the Isle of Tren Krom, but were compelled to migrate once Tren Krom was imprisoned there. The species then became a swarming war-like breed, with the intention of utilizing the lower castes, under command of the Junkers to overtake islands with their soldiers, and then, the Rges would move in, and "negotiate" with the defeated enemies to seize their lands, and imprison their peoples. The Hand of Artakha however crushed these endeavors and banished the Eruo to the Western Chain of the Southern Islands. There they lived on the Isle of Artidax in relative peace until, once again, they had to abandon their adoptive home when Makuta Miserix was imprisoned there. After their second forced relocation, the Eruo spread throughout the Matoran Universe, but some found their way under one of their rulers, Czar Everto, back to the Western Islands and the Isle of Angelus Nui, where they took refuge in the mountains. Others took hiding elsewhere, under other Rges. ''Sanctus Epitaph The Eruo forces overran parts of Angelus Nui, near the Bunker Base of the Toa Angelus, forcing the team to fight back. The Toa were unable to gain the advantage at first, overcome by the strength and numbers of the Eruo. However, they eventually managed to combine their powers and abilities to kill the offensive force. The Eruo launched multiple more attacks, being driven off by the Toa every time, and having their corpses burned. The Junker, Lio later took control of a large fraction of the Eruo on the island and led an attack, only for the entire battalion to be wiped out in a matter of moments by Makuta Seraph. As the Toa continued their battles with the Eruo, they eventually killed the leader, Czar Everto by bringing down the entire cave system on top of him. The resulting attack crushed every Eruo in his army, ending the Angelus Nui occupation. VX Two Junkers and one Rges appeared on the Isle of Recla Nui and made themselves known around one year after the fall of Everto. The three had been empowered by the mysterious X-Force, making them much more powerful and insectoid. One Junker, Drachius, fought the local defense team and butchered them until the Toa arrived as reinforcements. As time went on, the Eruo proved to be the strongest faction on the island. Their leader, Monsth, joined with the Void Foundation, but betrayed them, while at the same time, the Foundation realized he would betray them and hired many Eruo, Rges and Junkers to kill him. When this invasion arrived after the defection, as the base was falling on the island, a war erupted between Monsth's forces and these hired warriors. Abilities & Traits The primary Eruo soldiers have immense strength as their only abilities, and are only good for combat, due to their smaller brains. They average approximately one-and-one-third bio in height, and are only gifted with powerful muscles and claws. X-Eruo Rarely an Euro is empowered by an innate X-Force and thereby transformed, with some X-Eruo gaining additional powers. Social Structure & Interactions The species is comprised of three hierarchical groups. The lowest are insectoid soldiers simply known as ''"Eruo", and are the main invasion force. The middle class are known as "Junkers", and are the commanders. The upper class are known as "Rges", and are the rulers of the species. Prisoners of their own kind are deemed worthless, and absorbed by any Rges who desires their power for whatever purpose they require. Purpose The entire purpose of the species is to simply conquer. They have no wishes to live in peace with anyone or anything else. They simply wish for dominance. Known Eruo Trivia *This species was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Sanctus Epitaph'' *''VX'' *''The Dystopian Island'' (As the species whole) *''Legacy (Form assumed; non-canon)'' See Also *Junkers *Rges Category:Species Category:Eruo Category:Koji